


One more chance

by Elisie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisie/pseuds/Elisie
Summary: There is a new dark lord and he will not take a chance with Harry potter. Harry knows he is going to die. With no hope, he accepts yet again to die without a fight. Only this time, something happens and he is given one more chance.





	One more chance

**Author's Note:**

> Really, this is my very first Fan fiction... please, do tell me if you enjoyed it and tell me what you think of. Also, I'm french, which means this is going to have errors, I just know it. But you can help! I'll be more than happy to listen and to correct my work with your help!! Thanks....

So, this was it, it was the end. Harry should have been happy, no more pain, no more sorrow, no more…nothing. It was ironic, surviving everything, only to be sent away to Azkaban. The most ironic was how he was going to die. Killed by the new Dark Lord Dumbledore. Harry should have known. There was no way his end was going to be given by anyone but the one who gave him hope....................

While he was trying to survive his years in the shit hole of this prison, he heard the rumors, he heard the stories. As time went, the prison was beginning to take more and more prisoners. They never lasted, they where killed on the same week they came. But Harry got the big lines from them. They never knew who he was, as he was well protected from the view of others. But he knew them.

When Dean Thomas came, he told Harry that dying was nothing if not salvation. He told him that the old headmaster was now the Supreme leader of Magic. He wanted now to be Supreme leader of the world so everyone could live happy together. He was doing the same thing that all the others, but what was scary, was that everyone was okay with that. The leader of the light could not do any wrong. So, when Dean said to his wife, Ginny, that he didn’t fought in a war for freedom only to be sent to die to enslave others, his wife looked at him and told him that he was a traitor.

Two days later, he was taken from his work and here he was. Funny, how his wife was could have saved him since she works with the Supreme leader, but she was the one to rat him. At least they could not have children and he was leaving no one but Seamus. 

One day later, Dean was taken from his prison cell and put in a special one where they cast Fiendfyre. And that was it. That was the end of Dean Thomas and Harry could only be happy that his friend was gone. No more pain, no more sadness. Harry would give anything for that.

Dumbledore, yep, the manipulative old man. The worst of the worst. How did Harry not see it. If he was honest, the signs where there. Everything should have been screaming at him, don’t listen, don’t do all the old guy says. Stop and think……stop and think. In the end, Harry could only blame himself for this. And for loving Ginny. That was a bad bad thing he did, as did Dean. Because, and this is not only wrong but gross, Ginny was given to Dumbledore and she was his from the start. Yeah, just like you think. Harry found out the bad way. And than, all went to shit.

\--Flashback--> Voldemort was dead. Harry could relax. And he wanted to relax for at least two years before thinking of doing anything else. He saw Hogwarts and knew that his work was not done. His house was in terrible condition. Maybe he could rest a little before starting to help the others.

Since the tower was not there anymore, the only place he could think he would not be followed would be the Headmaster office. But when he arrived at the office, he saw light coming from the headmaster chambers. Who could be here already and who could think it was okay for them to be there? Maybe Ron and Hermione, that was okay. Right? Only, when he got there he started to hear sounds, there was no error in saying that at least two persons where celebrating the end of the war.

Harry smiled and was about to go out of the office when he heard loud and clear:  
\- Yes Ginny, take it, take it!!! I know you missed me, missed this!  
\- Albus! More!!! Please!! I’m yours!  
\- Better than his…right?!?What do you think my boy? Immobulus, Incarcerous!

Just like that, two flashes and Harry was down. Albus freaking Dumbledor was out of the shadow with a really naked Ginny on his arms. She was still asking for more and it was like she wasn’t conscious of what was going on, still having Albus prick in her even as he walked to Harry.

\- Hello my boy. As you can see, I’m very much alive. To be honest, I am really surprise you survive. You see, my plan was simple. You kill him, you die. But here we are.  
-Albus…..please…do not forget about me! More, More, More!  
-What a delicious girl you had Harry. But she was never yours really. Pet, give me a second, don’t you see we have a guest?  
-Who cares about him! Kill him already and give me all your attention!  
-Oh well… Ron! Hermione! Where are your helpers when you need them!  
-Sir! We could not find Harry! What if people have seen him before we get…Oh. Well that solve the problem.  
-Hermione dear, I am a little busy here and wish to continue, could you please take Harry to his new residence! Oh, and, make sure Ron plays his role, and tells everyone that Harry died for all of us…Molly should have already put the fake body in place.  
-Yes sir!  
-Goodbye my boy, now is time for you to rest.  
-Albussss.  
-Yes dear, here, take it all for me yes?  
-ahhh yes!!!! Yes!!! Yesssssss!

Hermione took him and apparated in bloody Azkaban. She throws Harry to his new residence, or prison cell, and closed the door before doing an Finite to him.

-Really, they will not stop you know? Until she can’t take it anymore I guess. You know, I was against her being your girlfriend. She was too much into taking a prick in her to be able to be the perfect little girl for you. But since you didn’t seem to look at me. She was the only one. So here it is Harry. But don’t worry, your death will be a new beginning. We will make sure the world is great for everyone. We will do remarkable things. Albus, he is going to be the greatest and with no one stronger then him, there will not be another rise of the dark. All light. All beautiful. Don’t you think? Well don’t worry about the other prisoners Harry. They can’t see you. No one will ever see you again. It will be just you. Goodbye freak.


End file.
